Polyamory
by megamorr
Summary: She loved them both and when asked to choose, she couldn't let either of them go. A deal was struck and compromises were made. But what happens when one final explosion causes Rose to throw a wrench in their already fragile arrangement, and Dimitri and Adrian are forced to confront their issues with each other? One-shot, Dimrodrian smut AH.


_Disclaimer: If you are coming off of one of my other stories I must warn you that this is nothing like those. Where I usually like to write love scenes with much more emotion than erotica, this is pure Dimrodrian smut and is much more graphic than my previous scenes. So, for my T readers, it may not be entirely appropriate. You have been warned ;)_

 **Polyamory**

 **Song:** High Enough by K. Flay, Sideways by Santana and Citizen Cope, I Want You by Kings of Leon, Mine by Bazzi

Their hands caressed every inch of her body, worshipping the soft flesh under their fingertips. She grabbed a fistful of Dimitri's hair as a breathy plea escaped her lips, "Yes."

The eager Russian nipped and sucked at her perfectly pink nipple as Adrian trailed feather light kisses down her stomach. When he reached his intended destination her back arched in response, sending her breast further into Dimitri's mouth. Adrian's tongue deftly rolled over her most sensitive area making every single one of her nerves stand on end. With one hand already gripped in the sheets she moved her other to grab on to something else. When she found Dimitri's throbbing cock she grasped it tightly in her palm, eliciting a deep groan from his heaving chest. He moved his mouth up to hers and ravaged her tongue with his as Adrian continued his assault. The taste of Dimitri put her on the verge of combustion and her brows pulled together tightly as her toes started to scrunch. She tried to hold on as long as she could, muffling her shouts against Dimitri's mouth that were brought on by Adrian's merciless tongue. Dimitri finally pulled away from her swollen lips and pressed his teeth against her neck with an amorous hiss.

The action pushed her to squeeze Dimitri harder in her hand causing his whole body to shake. Adrian's tongue moved from the top of her clit lower until it was buried inside her, twisting and swirling as it continuously hit the spot she craved most. Rose's hand moved up and down frantically along Dimitri's member, matching Adrian's pace. He was on the verge of losing control as well and did the one thing he knew would send Rose over the edge. He traced the line of her jaw with his lips and nipped her ear as he whispered, "Come for me, Roza."

A rasped cry escaped her lips as her walls clamped down onto Adrian's tongue, Dimitri's pleasure poured into her hand at that final gripping tug and Adrian slammed his teeth into Rose's thigh sending him into his own explosion of ecstasy as he indulged in her sweet, sumptuous blood.

Rose laid there tangled between the two men, their heavy breaths the only sound in the room. Eventually, Adrian pulled himself up beside her and kissed her on the neck, causing her to purr with satisfaction. Dimitri splayed his hand across her stomach and traced small circles around the thin patch of freckles that lived there until they all ultimately fell asleep.

This arrangement had been made quite some time ago. There was a time that she loved each of them individually but when they eventually demanded a decision be made, she couldn't choose. Dimitri was everything she aspired to be: dedicated, selfless, powerful, and undeniably caring. Where Adrian exuded some of the things she already was and made her feel confident in holding true to those parts of herself: vivacious, passionate, and outlandish at the best of times.

When Rose told them that she couldn't choose and didn't want to lose them, they all decided that they would rather have each other in their lives than not, even if it meant having to share—something the two men had never been great at in the first place. It started with them each having their own separate time with Rose, but knowing she was with the other while they themselves were alone became too much to bear. One night Dimitri told her how it was driving him crazy picturing her with Adrian on the nights he wasn't there. He begged her to stay, raving with jealousy and on the verge of breaking. Rose knew Adrian felt the same way so she came up with a solution. When Rose walked into Adrian's room that night, he was surprised to see Dimitri behind her, holding her hand with his gaze fixated on the floor. The young Moroi looked between them in confusion, but realization quickly dawned once he saw the pleading look in Rose's eyes.

Without a word, she brought Dimitri over to Adrian's bed and tenderly kissed his hand before putting it down on the sheets. She leaned in and gave Adrian one of her most sultry, passionate kisses, making it impossible to say no. From that point on, the three of them spent their nights together. It took some time for the men to get comfortable being naked around each other, especially given Dimitri's superior muscular build and well proportioned...parts. But Adrian could hold his own and had always been confident in his own skin, even when placed next to the "Russian God".

It also took some time getting used to fully being with the woman they loved, without getting in each other's way, but they quickly picked up on the other's habits and tried to avoid one another the best they could. Where Dimitri reveled in tangling his hands in Rose's hair, Adrian's tended to find their way to other favorite parts of her body: her slim waist, her voluptuous ass, her toned thighs. Eventually, they fell into a synchronized rhythm and it became second nature. Rose loved them equally and fervently night after night, despite the constant bickering between the two outside the bedroom. That was until one night where a dirty dish changed things for the three of them once again.

"It's a fucking pig sty. Can't you lift one goddamn finger and clean up around here," Dimitri's booming shouts echoed across the apartment walls.

"I already have a mother, Belikov so stop bossing me around." Adrian's flippant attitude was the surest way to piss Dimitri off even more, and Adrian knew it.

"Fine. You don't want to clean your dishes? Then we won't have any dishes." Ceramic shattered into the sink sending Adrian flying out of his perched position on the couch. He looked over to the kitchen to see Dimitri red-faced, standing over remnants of what used to be the soiled plate.

"Are you fucking insane?! You're seriously going to smash every last dish in this house to prove your point?"

"It's better than doing that to your face," Dimitri growled.

"Alright, that's enough!" Rose stormed into the room with her hands exaggeratedly above her head. "I've had it with you two. It's like living with an old married couple except you're both the nagging wives!"

"But he—" they both started.

"I don't wanna hear it! I'm sick of your constant fighting. If we're going to make this work," she traced a triangle between the three of them, "then you two are going to have to work things out. Now, I'm late for my shift. From what I remember, Dimitri it's your day off. I suggest you stay here and talk things out with Adrian."

He looked at her like that was the last thing on earth he planned on doing and she met his silent objection with a deadly glare of her own. "If you guys can't settle things by the time I get back, then no sex. For either of you!"

Adrian casually slouched against a pillar with his arms crossed and flashed her a presumptuous smirk. "Oh, please. Withholding sex? We all know that your willpower in that department is the weakest one here." He walked over to her and seductively grazed her right hip. "You'll be begging for it in no time Little Dhampir."

His nickname for her and that sexy smile he was sporting sent a shiver up Rose's neck, but she refused to let him see the effect that gesture had on her right now. Not when they were supposed to be in trouble. "Well, lucky for me, Ivashkov," she slipped out of his hold and grabbed the handle to the front door. "I have a vibrator."

The men's jaws went slack and a satisfied grin rested on her face as she pushed through the door. "I'll see you boys later." And with a slam against the frame, she was gone, leaving Adrian and Dimitri standing there with their dicks in their hands.

"What the—she, she can't do that!" Adrian was practically flabbergasted.

"Well, thanks to you, she just did," Dimitri gritted through his teeth.

"Thanks to me?! You're the one who threw a little bitch fit over dirty dishes."

"I do not throw 'bitch fits'." Dimitri's thick accent repeating that phrase spread amusement across Adrian's features, only fueling Dimitri's rage. And then the screaming match began.

Their voices rose and rose as they began to yell over each other until their neighbor had finally had enough and began banging their broom, or their head, against the wall.

"Fuck," Adrian shouted as he frustratingly pulled at his tawny hair. "This isn't working. We can't have her come home to us like this or we'll be sitting high and dry for god knows how long. Plus, she'll be pissed. Really pissed."

"Agreed."

"So, what do we do?"

Dimitri looked away to take a few calming breaths. When he felt he had regained enough composure to talk with his Moroi adversary he turned to face him again. "Let's sit."

He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and plopped down onto the couch. Adrian eyed him speculatively, feeling somewhat uneasy now that the barrier from the kitchen was no longer between them. Despite the fact that there was a hulking 6'7 trained killer that was currently furious with him was one thing, but the two never really spent much time around each other without Rose. They were still getting used this arrangement and being anywhere near each other outside the bedroom just felt...off. But after a breath, Adrian decided they'd have to start somewhere and made his way over to sit beside the fuming Dhampir.

"Alright, now what?"

Dimitri let out an aggravated sigh before responding. "We talk."

"It will be kind of difficult to strike up a conversation if all your responses are monosyllabic."

"All my responses are not—" Dimitri checked himself before he lost it again, silently counting to ten in his head. He never thought he'd meet someone more infuriating than Rose, but Adrian was really pushing it.

"So," Adrian started again. "What should we talk about?"

"I don't know," Dimitri leaned his elbows onto his knees. "Something we can find common ground on."

"Aka, not the dishes."

"No."

"Alright, how about why you hardly ever look me directly in the face?"

Dimitri's back slightly stiffened at Adrian's question and he knew he was spot on. Silence hung heavy in the air as Adrian waited for a response before Dimitri finally conceded. "You remind me of someone."

His voice was quiet and guarded, only piquing Adrian's interest more. "Who? He must be ruggedly handsome."

Dimitri didn't buy into Adrian's jesting—he had come to recognize it as a mechanism used when serious topics were brought up—and just flatly responded with, "My father."

Rose had mentioned that Dimitri and his estranged father had a troubled past, but Adrian never bothered to ask for the details. He'd like to say it was out of respect for the man, but the thought really just hadn't crossed his mind. Plus, he had his own Cats in the Cradle relationship with his dad to deal with. However, seeing Dimitri's current state, he decided to finally dig a little deeper.

"And that bothers you?" He started out slow.

"He—he wasn't a good man," Dimitri glanced at Adrian from the side of his eye and was surprised to see genuine interest rather than judgment, so he continued. "He was a drunk. And when he'd had too much he used to beat my mother and drink from her unwillingly. I tried to stop him a few times when I was younger, but I wasn't strong enough yet and he bested me." Dimitri rubbed a spot on his wrist subconsciously and Adrian wondered if it had been broken during one of their scuffles, leaving an emotional scar on Dimitri's body. "But I began working extra hard at school, taking on additional training sessions with my mentor, Galina, and eventually grew strong enough to put the fear of God in him when I was thirteen. Thankfully, he didn't come back to the house and hasn't been in our lives since."

Adrian studied Dimitri's aura as he spoke. The surly Guardian was consistently difficult to read because his expression was always contradicting to what Adrian saw, but he was surprised to find that Dimitri was being slightly more open this time—his expression revealing the tiniest hints of anger, pride, and relief that were reflected in the colors of his aura. Adrian had to admit, that vulnerability scared him a little.

But as the words sunk in, Adrian couldn't help but feel somewhat offended. "I'm really sorry you had to deal with that, Dimitri. Truly, I am. But I don't know how I feel about you comparing me to someone who beats women and children. You know I would never hurt Rose or do anything related to what you are saying without her permission."

"Of course. I know that, I can see how much you care about her and despite our differences, I don't doubt that you would stoop to his level." Although, Dimitri had to admit he still wasn't completely comfortable with Adrian feeding from Rose during sex. He knew it was consensual, but he couldn't help but cringe a little every time he saw those fangs shoot into his love's flesh. What irked him even more is that he couldn't tell if the reason he was bothered by it was because of that ingrained stigma around it, or the fact that it was yet another thing Adrian could give her that Dimitri couldn't.

"So what about me reminds you of him, then?"

Dimitri paused for a moment, trying to decide on the best way of explaining it to him. "Well, he was—is an Ivashkov. He has the same green eyes as you, the same carefree attitude, and could be very...convincing when he wanted to be."

"Are you trying to tell me that you think I'm charming," Adrian replied with his signature smirk.

"Oh sod off, Adrian," Dimitri tried his best to sound annoyed, but Adrian could see the hint of amusement seeping through. Then a vision of his face shattered beside the plate in the sink flashed through his mind and he decided not to push his luck.

"What's his name," he cleared his throat and asked more seriously.

"Hmm?"

"Your father. What's his name?"

"Randall. Randall Ivashkov." The way he spoke it, it was almost as if he was chewing on the words. Like it was physically daunting to speak them.

"Ah yes, Rand. I've heard of him. A distant relative on the far side of my family, but made a name for himself nonetheless." Adrian could remember some of his second cousins complaining about their drunken uncle getting into yet another sordid affair. No doubt their only worries being the possibility of tarnishing the mighty Ivashkov name, rather than the poor souls involved.

Adrian looked over to Dimitri again who was now hanging his head low, staring at his open palms. Although the subject was rather dark and obviously afflictive for Dimitri to discuss, Adrian realized they had finally found some common ground. Not to mention he had never seen Dimitri so open and was suddenly intrigued by this new side of him.

"Well not to jump on your family issues train," Adrian started. "But yeah I guess I can kind of relate and see how that would bother you."

Dimitri pulled himself out of whatever daze he had been in and set his focus on the man beside him.

Adrian let out a huff and leaned his back up against the couch cushions exhaustedly. "Being around you isn't always a walk in the park either. Although my father didn't physically abuse my family, he was very outspoken about his _opinions_ of me. He had this perfect figure in his mind about who he wanted me to be, how I should act, what I should become. Honestly...someone just like you." He took a breath but didn't bother looking over to observe Dimitri's reaction. "Sometimes I feel like you are this constant reminder of everything my father eventually wanted me to turn into...focused, driven, responsible; basically, everything I'm not. It's just another slap in the face of what a huge disappointment I am to him."

Dimitri was thrown. As they spent more time together over the past few months he had seen other sides to Adrian outside of the spoiled, rich party-boy reputation he had acquired, but looking at him now he couldn't help but feel pity for the crestfallen man. Despite his father not being around, Dimitri's family had always supported the choices he made and were a constant comfort that he could rely on when needed. He couldn't imagine what life would have been like without their welcoming arms to help him back up when he fell. It would be so...lonely.

"I had no idea. That must have been—must be," he corrected, "really hard for you."

Adrian peeked at Dimitri to see genuine concern written all over him. Was it possible the normally stone-faced Russian actually cared about how Adrian would feel?

"Yeah, well luckily I have Rose now." He finally turned to face Dimitri again. "Luckily _we_ have Rose now."

"Yes," Dimitri's mouth curved into a small smile at the mention of her being his, even if he was sharing her with another man. It was difficult to come to terms with at first, but if he was being honest with himself, they both tended to bring out sides of him that he normally kept hidden from the rest of the world—and even tried to keep hidden from himself at times. It was nice to be able to fully be his true self without the pressures their society brought down on him. It was like he could finally breathe.

"It's kind of funny actually."

"How so?" His phrasing confused Dimitri. He couldn't see how two tragic childhoods like theirs could hold any sort of humor. Adrian had this far off look he got sometimes as he spoke and Dimitri felt somewhat entranced by that wandering gaze.

"We both spent our lives desperately trying not to become our fathers and ended up in relationships with people who are the epitome of them."

Dimitri let out a snort. "You call this a relationship?"

"Yeah. I mean, what else would you call _this_ thing we are all in?" Adrian emphasized the word with a circular motion of his hand.

"I don't know, I guess I never really thought about it."

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean to tell me Dimitri, the king of over-thinking, never once thought about the polyamory relationship he somehow found himself in?"

"Ha. I suppose not." Adrian was right. Dimitri had been so caught up in everything else that came with their situation, that he never took the time to actually consider what it was.

"Well, it's a good thing you have me around buddy, you know, to sort these kinds of things out."

Just then, Adrian witnessed something he could only describe as miraculous. Dimitri smiled—the smile that Adrian had only caught a glimpse of when Dimitri thought he and Rose were alone. It was one he reserved especially for her when he was his most open and happiest state, and Adrian suddenly felt remarkably special for being the one to bring this side of him out.

"I can see why she loves you," Dimitri said as he placed a hand on Adrian's knee. "You're a good man."

Somehow, despite their simplicity, those words meant the world to Adrian. "Thanks," there was a heartbreaking sincerity to his voice that sucked Dimitri in again. "I mean it. It's not something I get to hear that often."

"Well, it's something you should," he emphasized wholeheartedly.

Adrian felt a comforting warmth radiate from his leg and looked down to see that Dimitri's hand was still resting on his knee. When he moved his focus back up, he was starstruck by the look on Dimitri's face. Normally there was a brick wall guarding Dimitri's truest emotions—a protective shield that he hid behind—but somewhere along the way it had been completely knocked down. It somehow made him seem infinitely wiser, while at the same time years younger. Like he understood everything Adrian had suffered and could offer him the reassurance that no one else could, but was still undoubtedly naive about the hardships they could face within the world.

That look caused Adrian to do something he never even dreamed he would do—and he had, had some pretty fantastical dreams in the past—he leaned his head forward, eliminating the space between them and kissed Dimitri. The gesture caused Dimitri's eyes to shoot open widely and his shoulders to go rigid like a stone statue. He remained perfectly still with Adrian's lips pressed to his, not even sparing a muscle to blink. Noticing his uneasiness Adrian immediately pulled away and shot off the couch, Dimitri's hand finally falling from his leg.

"Fuck, man. I'm sorry. I—I don't know what's gotten into me. Thanks for the uh...talk." Not wanting to see what kind of reaction that was lodged on Dimitri's face, Adrian nervously shuffled away and headed straight into his bedroom. "What the hell was that," he whispered to himself as he ran his hands through his hair. He tried to even out his breaths, his shoulders jostling with each panicked heave as he tried to figure out why he had suddenly felt compelled to kiss Dimitri Belikov.

In the other room, Dimitri sat in the same place on the couch, stunned still and unable to form a coherent thought. A million emotions were racing through him, but they were impossible to catch. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel or what he was supposed to do. Then he realized it didn't matter. There was no 'supposed to' in their relationship before, so why should there be now.

Before he could do what he did best and over analyze the situation, he rose from the couch and strode into Adrian's room. When he walked in, Adrian's back was turned, his hands tangled in his perfectly messy hair. The sounds of Dimitri's footsteps caused Adrian to drop his arms and slowly turn around, keeping his gaze glued to the floor. There was a look on his face that Dimitri could only decipher as a cross between nervousness, shame, and complete utter confusion.

Without looking up Adrian started to say, "I'm sorry for overstepping any boundaries. I didn't mean to—" but before he could finish, Dimitri closed the aching gap between them and simultaneously slammed his mouth against his and Adrian's back against the nearby wall. His lips were rough and passionate along Adrian's—and hot as all hell.

When he finally pulled away Adrian's eyebrows were glued to the top of his forehead, his lips tingling with the lingering feeling of Dimitri's on his. "Damn Belikov. Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

Dimitri let out a sly smirk that rivaled even Adrian's and replied, "Don't you ever shut up?"

"Only when something is worth my silence," Adrian raised his eyebrow in challenge.

Dimitri accepted and leaned in for another searing kiss, wrapping his strong hand around Adrian's neck, the Moroi pulling him even closer by the waist. Dimitri's lips instinctively parted under Adrian's request, giving his tongue free range to taste the inviting Dhampir currently pushed up against him. When they pulled apart again Adrian was rendered speechless as everything and nothing danced through his mind.

A hint of that dazzling smile from earlier curled at the edges of Dimitri's mouth as he spoke. "Well, I guess that answers that question."

That teasing, bold side of Dimitri turned Adrian on to no end, triggering something wilder within him. Adrian sharply moved his hands from Dimitri's waist up to his chest and ripped his shirt open with one swift tug then pulled his own over his head. Dimitri's dark eyes widened with fervor, only spurring Adrian on, and he quickly loosened the Russian God's belt buckle before reaching his hand inside his jeans.

"You've done this before," Dimitri raggedly breathed out. It wasn't a question, rather an unsure statement.

"Some things, yes. Other things," Adrian looked down at his hand wrapped around the rather large contents in Dimitri's pants, "no."

Dimitri's breathing became more rapid, his chest heaving as Adrian trailed rough kisses along his jaw. "Have you," this time it _was_ a question.

"нет," the Russian quietly rasped, his eyes closed and his head slightly tilted back. Dimitri rarely spoke in his native tongue, since Rose still wasn't accustomed to it, but every once in a while when he was caught up in making love to her, Adrian would hear a few of those foreign, melodious words roll off his tongue. However, as he spoke them now there was a nervous hint to his voice that caused Adrian to pause. He looked up at him, his mouth still a breath away from Dimitri's jawline. "Do you want to stop?"

Dimitri's eyes opened and his dazed focus aligned with Adrian's. He looked at him for a moment, feeling a little out of sorts. It had been a long time since he was the inexperienced one here, but without a second thought, he knew what he wanted.

"No." His tone was much more sure now and he pulled Adrian's lips to his once again. As he reached between them to unbutton Adrian's pants, the Moroi was surprised by his movements. With Rose, she was hungry, passionate, and wild. He chalked it up to her Guardian training and the correlation between sparring and love-making. But here was Dimitri, one of the greatest warriors of their time and despite the power his body could wield, he was somehow more tender. His movements were sharp and concise, but more controlled and sometimes lighter than air. It was a testament to the differences between Rose and Dimitri, despite the similarities they shared.

As things picked up though, Dimitri became impatient and some of that control started to crack. He would alternate between soft touches and tight grips; his fingertips faintly brushing across Adrian's shoulder, then a sharp pull of his messy hair as Dimitri's teeth scraped along his jaw. Adrian mentally and physically reacted to his deft maneuvers and hurriedly pushed them over to his bed, toppling them down with the seasoned Guardian below him. Adrian's bed seemed bigger now without Rose in it, but a nip against his neck washed those thoughts away.

With their clothes fully gone and their toned bodies tangled around each other, the two became lost in the feeling of one another. This time it was Adrian who finally pulled back and pushed himself off Dimitri to kneel beside him. Dimitri rose to mirror his position and placed a tender kiss on Adrian's lips that caused his breath to hitch.

Adrian started to turn away from him and whispered over his shoulder, "Just picture you're with Rose."

"Why," Dimitri questioned, a confused look forming on his brow.

"It might make it easier this time," Adrian pressed his back into Dimitri's chest. "Your first I mean."

Dimitri's hand snaked up Adrian's arm then shoulder until it gently found the Moroi's throat. He turned Adrian's face around to meet his and ran his thumb along Adrian's jaw, his other fingers resting along the side of his neck. He stared deeply into those emerald green eyes and wondered how he had never realized how enchanting they were before. "Right now, I don't want to be with anyone else. Right now, I want to be with you."

Adrian flashed him a self-assured smirk, a new spring of confidence flooding him and replied, "And why wouldn't you."

Dimitri smiled and placed open-mouthed kisses along the back of his neck. He ran his hands down his muscular body, appreciating the differences between theirs. Eventually, one of his hands found his own member as it throbbed with need. He placed his other hand along the small of Adrian's back and whispered in his ear, "Are you ready?"

Adrian nodded in response and let out a low, ragged breath. He was nervous. Dimitri was nervous. Neither of them sure how this would go, but positive that their relationship would be changed forever. Dimitri pressed his tip against Adrian, causing the Moroi's whole body to stiffen with anticipation before relaxing again. Dimitri's hand began to shake next to him. Without even looking at it, Adrian could sense his hesitancy and clasped onto the Dhampir's hand before placing it on his shoulder, silently encouraging Dimitri to experience something he never even considered before.

That small fortitude gave him what he needed and with one last small inhale, he pushed forward. Adrian's head dropped down, his eyes squinting shut. Dimitri pressed a little more causing Adrian to yell out, "Fuck!"

His body folded over, his hands gripping into the bedding. Dimitri moved as slowly as possible. The pressure was so tight to the point it was almost painful. His whole body trembled as he rocked and when he almost couldn't take it anymore, he bent down to rest his chest along Adrian's back. The contact caused them to simultaneously relax and he wrapped his hand under Adrian's arm to hook onto his shoulder. Their heavy breathing was in synch with Dimitri's movements and Adrian felt a rumbling moan vibrate off his back, sending shivers down his spine. Dimitri wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to hold on, the pressure and anticipation were unlike anything he had ever experienced. Without realizing it, his instincts kicked in and he reached around their bodies with his other arm, roughly grabbing Adrian's pulsing cock.

"Jesus Christ Belikov," Adrian gasped out. The strong hold around him nearly made his arms buckle beneath him. Dimitri matched his strokes with their pulses and guided them to the edge of ecstasy. Dimitri was on the verge of coming undone and simultaneously wanted it to end, as well as hold on to it forever. When the feeling finally became too intense Adrian latched onto Dimitri's thick forearm as he soared over the edge. That gripping contact sent Dimitri's nerves into oblivion and he quickly pulled out, falling on to Adrian's strong back and coming between them as he cried out into Adrian's hair.

Not a second later they both collapsed onto the mattress, their breaths coming out in frantic yet satiated huffs. "That was—" Adrian sighed out.

"I know," Dimitri finished, pushing a couple pieces of loose hair back from his face.

After their breathing had finally settled, they lay there next to each other, not entirely sure what to do next. When he and Rose finished making love, Dimitri wanted nothing more than to hold her tightly in his arms, but that somehow didn't seem right to do with Adrian. So they just laid there, looking at each other, letting their thoughts finally seep in.

Dimitri contemplated how his first time with Adrian had strangely been easier than with Rose, despite the unfamiliar territory. He wasn't fighting between his duty and his overbearing feelings for someone unattainable and having to constantly come up with reasons why they shouldn't be together. He wasn't struggling with his inability to pull away, he just gave in. There were far fewer obstacles in this case and it was completely freeing.

"Was this your plan all along," Adrian finally broke the silent barrier. "Seduce me into doing the dishes more often?"

" _Me_ , seduce _you_?" Dimitri raised an eyebrow at him.

Adrian peered at him for a lingering moment before a huge grin spread across his face. "Yeah, you're right. I'm more of the seductress type anyways."

Later that night Rose walked into the dark apartment to see the shattered dish still in the sink. She let out a frustrated huff as she shut the door, pissed that she was going to have to miss out on sex tonight because her two lovable idiots just couldn't get along. She decided she'd start with Dimitri since he seemed to be the most fired up this morning but was surprised to find him missing from his room. She walked around the apartment and saw his keys were still hanging on the hook near the door, indicating he hadn't left.

Since he wasn't in his room or the living room that just left Adrian's. She made her way over to his door and hoped to god she wasn't about to stumble upon a bloody murder scene—after the day she had, that was the absolute last thing she needed. However, when she opened the door she had to practically scramble to pick her jaw up off the floor.

Adrian was face down on his bed with one arm lazily hanging over the side, the other splayed across his pillow. Dimitri was there beside him sleeping on his back, his bare chest moving in an easy rhythm with both his arms above his head. Despite some of her favorite parts of them being covered up, she could tell they were clearly naked through the thin sheet draped over them. Their hair was still slightly damp so Rose could only assume they had recently gotten out of the shower—the thought of whether or not they showered together is what finally snapped her into focus.

"Well, when I told you two to make up, this wasn't necessarily what I had in mind." The men's eyes simultaneously shot open at the sound of her saucy voice and darted over to the now open doorway. "This is definitely an interesting turn of events."

Dimitri and Adrian stayed still, unsure how Rose would react at first. They had each only been with her for the past few months and were slightly worried this update in their arrangement might upset her. An audible gulp resounded from Dimitri and Adrian slowly started to rise off his stomach. But before either of them could speak, Rose took action.

She began unbuttoning her blouse as she sauntered over to them, "I hope you two saved some for me." As her shirt slid down her back, Dimitri sat up as well—their natural pull to each other drawing him in. After removing the last remnants of her clothes she leaned down and planted a searing kiss on Dimitri's swollen lips. His heart began to race under her touch and he moved his hand to twirl a piece of her silky hair around his fingers. She pulled away for a moment and looked over at Adrian, patiently waiting. She reached over and ran her hands down his chest, teasingly tracing the toned muscles with her fingertips.

"Adrian," she whispered. "I believe it's your turn to be on top." His green eyes darted over to Dimitri, flashing him a knowing look that quickly morphed into a devilish grin, then responded. "Yes, Little Dhampir. I believe it is."

* * *

A/N: In this scenario, Adrian is a very very distant cousin of Dimitri (multiple times removed) rather than directly related, so no incest going on here. There are hundreds of Ivashkovs after all.

Disclaimer: Although these characters are pretty OOC in this shot, they all belong to the lovely Richelle Mead.

PS. Thank you Gaya and Tia for your inspiration and for basically forcing me to post this XD


End file.
